


From the mouth of babes

by ap23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap23/pseuds/ap23
Summary: A wee potions accident has left Hermione and Pansy looking after Harry and Draco. Set in their 6th year  - Voldy is back





	From the mouth of babes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters.

"What are you gaping at Granger, you look like a giant singing toad, only less attractive" smirked Pansy with a vicious glint in her eyes. 

"Nothing Parkinson, nothing at all" Hermione replied before firmly closing her mouth and continuing to collect ingredients required for the potion test that Professor Snape had tasked them for the day.  
She was just about to tell Pansy that she had collected some Sneezewort instead of the required Scurvy Grass, but given that little outburst, Draco and her could just fail the test for all she cared. 

The nerve of her thought Hermione, anger bubbling deep within as she left the potions cupboard towards her table, leaving Pansy alone to collect the remaining ingredients. Honestly I don't know why I even thought to help her in the first place.

"Everything alright Mione" asked Harry as she approached their table, casting a knowingly glance over her shoulder.

"Yes, fine let's get started" she replied swiftly wanting nothing more than to put that encounter with Pansy Parkinson behind her to focus on the task at hand. 

It was evident to everyone and anyone that there was no love loss between the two girls that went beyond just purely the inter house bickering of Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Heated quarrels had tarnished their six years of schooling relationship, ever since the first flying lesson with Professor Hooch.  
Lines where firmly drawn that fateful day when Malfoy stole Neville's remembrall. Hermione and Pansy were clearly on opposite sides of the fence. One disgusted in the Malfoy's behaviour, the other delighted. 

From then on, like trained boxers they would circle one another, trading slur for slur, insult for insult, dig for dig until more often than not Hermione would take the higher moral ground and turn around and leave Pansy standing there, blood thrumming through their veins. 

Hermione silently cursed profanities about Parkinson to herself as she began setting the ingredients out in an orderly fashion. She always preferred to put ingredients in order of use, that way it was nearly impossible to miss a vital step in potion making. She found it therapeutic to focus on ingredients, it helped push out any other thoughts or more importantly people.

However, something deep in her belly told her today would be difficult. Both Malfoy and Parkinson were situated on the bench directly in front of Harry and herself.  
Professor Snape had decided that in order to avoid any potential for cheating it would be best to have the houses sit on alternative tables. It was a valid point but it meant that Hermoine no doubt would need to endure snide comments from both Malfoy and Parkinson throughout the class. 

The thoughts of Pansy Parkinson slowly dissipated as Snape addressed the class. His smooth and commanding voice shushing the low murmurs coming from his students instantly. 

"I told you in your first year that you were to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. Learn about the delicate power of liquids that could creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. That you would learn how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper to death. Pausing from dramatic effect Professor Snape glanced sideways towards Harry before continuing "for those of you who were actually paying attention" 

Hermoine felt Harry shift in his seat as Parkinson and Malfoy turned to stare at him with smirks on their faces and sniggers on their lips. 

"This is your moment" continued Professor Snape "I trust that 6 years of education has not been wasted. Begin" 

In the dimly lit classroom, Hermoine could here the murmurs and frantic whispers of her fellow students. This was a difficult potion requiring the utmost concentration, one incorrect stir or measurement could result in an explosion or worse in Hermoine's eyes a fail.

Time moved slowly as Harry and Hermione methodically tended to their tasks.  
Carefully Hermione and Harry added the ingredients to their cauldron one by one. First 3oz of Bezoar followed by 13 gentle stirs clockwise followed by 13oz of Dittany and 3 sturdier stirs anti-clockwise, let the potion simmer for 13 minutes and 33 seconds.  
Half the lesson had already passed and there was still 2 pages of instructions to go.  
Hermione could hear Ron groan in the background. Partnered with Neville it was bound to be disastrous. 

"What the hell" hissed Malfoy breaking her concentration and forcing her to look at the Slytherin duo in front.

Billowing clouds of a choking yellow and orange smoke started to rapidly raise from Malfoy and Parkinson's cauldron. Like dry ice it eddied swiftly, filling their table top. 

"Out! Everybody out" yelled Snape. 

Collective gasps and frantic sounds of chairs scraping against the stone floor filled the air as students hastily made their way out of the class room, but not before the thick smoke began snaking and weaving its self around Draco like Devils Snare causing him to jump back, knocking the cauldron that Harry and Hermione had been working on to topple. It's contents spilling directly onto Harry.  
Hermoine hears a yelp as the smoke slithers and writhes around both Harry and Malfoy engulfing them in a hug. 

"Har..." 

Before Hermoine could finishing calling out to Harry a blinding flash, like sheet-lightning, and a huge ball of varicolored wind belched outward throwing Hermoine towards the nearest wall.  
Vials shattered, thousands of pieces of glass and wood, a dangerous rainfall, showered down. Students screamed and coughed as they rushed towards the exit.  
Huge bites taken out of the nearby tables. 

Time passes slowly for Hermione. Feeling every beat of her heart as she lays on the cold stone floor. The only sound her pulse throbbing in her ears. Momentarily confused Hermoine wonders if she were in a dream, but the hurt slowly spreading through her body like molten lava tells her otherwise. Suddenly the serenity of silence is broken by the shrill screams of her fellow students.  
Easing herself up slowly to rest on her elbows aching pain oozing through her body. Hermoine rubs her eyes vigorously. 

"Har...Har...Harry" she whispers

Her face washed blank with confusion, like her brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information she was seeing before her eyes.  
There sitting in the exact spot that Harry and Malfoy had sat are two little boys, no more than 2 or 3 years old. One with thick messy raven hair and oversized reading glasses the other the complete opposite, delicate whisks of bleach blonde hair falling onto even paler skin.  
Both little boys stare at Hermoine with wild open eyes brimmed with tears and quivering jaws

"Merlin" came a hoarse voice beside her 

She hadn't noticed Parkinson sitting next to her with an equally bewildered look on her face. 

"Ms Granger, Ms Parkinson, come with me" came the cold voice of Professor Snape dragging Hermoine back to her senses, "and bring Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy with you"


End file.
